


Nighttime Comfort

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid!Fic, Nightmares, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor comforts his son after a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: tears.

“Daddy! Mummy!”

The Doctor opened a sleepy eye at the sound of his son’s cries. Rose made a noise beside him, and he kissed her forehead. He knew she was even more tired than he was, with baby Luna’s colic. “I’ve got this, love,” he whispered. 

Entering the boy’s room, the Doctor found Jack clutching his stuffed Ewok, and tears running down his cheeks. 

“Hey, my boy.” He picked up his four year old, rocking him in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

Jack whimpered, but said nothing, so the Doctor brushed a finger over the boy’s forehead and the image of a frightening Halloween costume they’d seen earlier that evening flashed across his mind. 

“Oh, that is scary,” the Doctor told his son. “But it wasn’t real and mummy and daddy will always be here.” Continuing to rock him, he sang an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby until Jack drifted back to sleep.


End file.
